Percy Sugden
Percy Sugden was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 2336 - 22 Aug 1983 to Ep 4285 - 20 Oct 1997. He was the old age pensioner who was very brash, and he liked to make other peoples business his business. Percy actually enjoyed stirring it and causing trouble. He lodged with Emily Bishop. Percy was played by Bill Waddington. Biography Backstory Percy Sugden was born on the 8th April 1922 in Weatherfield. Percy was the second of 2 children, he had an older sister Millie Sugden. His parents retired to The Lake District in 1943. Percy was in National Service. Percy married Mary Jackson in 1945 but they never had any children. 1983-1997 Percy Sugden moved into Coronation Street in 1983. He lived at the community centre flat. He was a know all who always rubbed other residents up the wrong way and made this clear when he moved into Coronation Street. Percy briefly knew Albert Tatlock but Albert went to live with his daughter and later died. Percy clashed with Fred Gee over a motor car he was selling. Percy once told Fred to clean his pipes out, and gave him money for a bus fare when he said the raffle is still on. Fred grabbed Percy by the throat and had to be restrained by Terry Duckworth. Percy started checking his neighbours back yards in a Neighbourhood Watch scheme. He was once mistaken for a burglar until Alf Roberts vouched for him. Percy soon gained a reputation for being a nosey parker. He later lodged with Emily Bishop. In July 1997 Percy was against the new Battersby family moving in as they were loud and uncouth. They gave the quiet Coronation Street a bad name. Percy was told to back off by Toyah Battersby when he turned her radio off after it was playing loud music. Percy often had disputes with Les Battersby. Percy found the Battersby's too noisy and loud. In October 1997, due to the Battersbys, Percy left Coronation Street to move into a retirement home called Mayfield Court. Several Coronation Street residents may have been pleased that the pernickerty, nosey old parker had finally left the area. After 1997 Percy never returned to Coronation Street after he moved to Mayfield Court. He has not even been back to see Emily. As of 2019, what has become of Percy is uncertain. If he is still alive he will be 97 years old. In November 2019, when talking about old fashioned names, Kevin Webster and Abi Franklin mentioned the name Percy. This made Kevin mention Percy Sugden by saying "We had a Percy who lived round here once. He was as miserable as sin". Percy had been gone from the area 22 years by then. Memorable info One time in 1984, Percy was jokingly called "Percival" as Percy is often a pet name for Percival but Percy is a name in its own right. Whether Percy's full first name was Percival is unknown. Memorable info Born:' '''8th April 1922, Weatherfield, Lancashire '''Full Name': Percy Sugden Parents: Mr Sugden and Mrs Sugden Siblings: Millie Prior (Nee Sugden) Spouse: Mary Jackson (1945-??) Children: None Nieces: Elaine Webster, Frances Prior Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 1997. Category:Sugden Family Category:Soldiers Category:Caretakers Category:Coronation Street gossips. Category:1922 Births Category:1945 Marriages Category:Pensioners Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters